blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Forte Gris
is a 4th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Crimson Lion squad. Appearance Forte is a young man with short, shaggy orange hair and a scar beneath his right eye. Personality Fotre is fiercely loyal to Fuegoleon Vermillion and Julius Novachrono. Biography After the Crimson Lion squad places fifth in the squad rankings, Forte and the others are berated by their new captain, Mereoleona Vermillion, and she forces the squad to undergo training at the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail. Along the way up the volcano, Forte and the others encounter a magical lifeform made of lava, which Asta suddenly and quickly dispatches. Having reached the summit before sundown, Forte is allowed to bathe in the hot springs. At the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Forte is placed on Team A with Curtis Warren and Rick Cornell, and in the first match of the tournament, they are pitted against Team B: Xerx Lugner, Asta, and Mimosa Vermillion. Set up on the cliff's edge, Curtis launches Forte's Burst Javelins from his Strong Bow, while Rick hides in the forest and supplies the opponents' coordinates. They successfully hit Team B's crystal multiple times. Team A prepares to finish off their opponents with another barrage of attacks, but Asta, guided by Mimosa's sensing, defends the crystal with his Demon-Dweller Sword. Curtis continues launching javelins as Asta and Mimosa make their way across the battlefield. When they get close, Team B takes cover in the ruins and Mimosa tries to blast away Curtis and Forte, but Curtis defends with Rock Fortress. Behind cover, Forte and Curtis discuss how to handle Asta and his Anti Magic, and decide to split up and look like they are both carrying the crystal. However, Mimosa's sensing is able to see through the ruse, so Asta goes after Curtis, who prepares his strongest spell. At the same time, Forte and Rick have surrounded Mimosa and Asta and are also preparing their strongest spells, with Forte creating a large Burst Javelin. After Asta springs a paralyzing trap, Team A release their spells, targeting Mimosa and the crystal. However, another trap absorbs the spells and returns them to their casters, with greater power. Surprised and unable to defend, Forte is knocked out, and with the destruction of their crystal, Team A loses the match. A group of healing mages see to Team A's injuries. Several days later at the Crimson Lion base, Forte and several other Crimson Lions are attacked by their own vice captain, Randall Luftair, who is possessed by an elf. However, they are rallied by Leopold Vermillion. After Leopold and several Senior Magic Knights are defeated, the base is engulfed in flames, and Forte is elated to see Fuegoleon emerge from the base. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Forte uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate fire. Burst Javelin.png|link=Burst Javelin|Burst Javelin Equipment *'Grimoire': Forte possesses a grimoire that contains various fire-based magic spells. Forte grimoire.png|Forte's grimoire Fights *Team A vs. Team B: Loss Events *The Hot Spring Training Camp *Royal Knights Selection Exam Trivia *''Gris'' is French and Spanish for "grey". References Navigation ru:Форте Грис pl:Forte Gris Category:Human Category:Fire Magic users